The present invention relates to a clothes rack, and more particularly to a flexible toy doll and clothes rack assembly.
A regular toy doll is comprised of a covering (fur) having the shape of an animal or carton character, and stuffing material, such as cotton, sponge, rags, etc. stuffed in the covering. This kind of toy doll is great favorite of people since long for the advantages of high softness and safeness, low cost, and attractive appearance. People may attach toy dolls to bags, clothes hangers, slippers, and etc. for decoration. Similar designs of the present inventor are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,301 entitled "Rotating Clothes Hanger Covered with a Toy Doll; U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,644 entitled "Toy Doll and Hanger Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,219 entitled "Clothes Hanger Covered with a Toy Doll.